Danger lurking around every corner
by Theallstarsamette
Summary: It's the start of the Easter holidays! The team think that their holiday will be really good but when they are all put in serious danger by a fearsome enemy, the team have to use their heads to find out what the enemy is planning and when sparks fly, the team find themselves in more danger than ever...
1. Chapter 1- Start of the holidays

**Chapter 1: Start of the holidays**

It was the last day of school before the easter holidays. Dan was chatting to Zoe, Tom reading a science magazine, Aniesha gossiping to some girls behind her and everyone else was just making a mess and causing trouble. Suddenly, the bell rang and everyone ran for the door.

Frank was stood outside to wish the team a good holiday. "Have a great holiday, all of you. Stay out of trouble as well." He said cheerfully. "Thanks, Frank!" Aniesha exclaimed, smiling. "Yeah thanks Frank but what if we're needed for you know MI9 stuff." Dan said quietly. "Well I'll contact you using your pencils of course! Have a good holiday and Zoe I'll see you back at the safe house afterwards." He replied. "Okay! Thanks!" They all said in unison and walked off with Tom, Aniesha and Dan walking towards the gate and Zoe walking towards the secret entrance to the safe house. They all shouted 'bye!' and walked away.

Dan, Tom and Aniesha were all heading towards the local park after a vote. When they got there they sat on a bench and looked straight forward then at each other. "My life has changed so much since the MI high project. I mean hasn't everyone's?" Aniesha asked. "Yeah." Tom replied. "I mean, just last year I was just on my laptop all the time, gaming, reading and I didn't have a care in the world but now I'm a spy, fighting KORPS, saving and I'm still in time to see what the Science homework's about." He added. "Yeah I get what you mean." Dan said and then he looked down to his feet, deep in thought.

This was broken though when a boy kicked a ball and it went flying and hit Dan's head. "What the hell?" He shouted, angrily. Tom and Aniesha looked at each other and burst out laughing. Tom looked at them annoyed. They then noticed it was starting to rain and decided to walk home.

They all thought their holiday would be a good one but they didn't realise the Danger they were about to be in…

**So this is my first fanfiction! Hope you like this chapter!  
****Samantha xxxx**


	2. Chapter 2- Tom's house

**Chapter 2- Tom's house**

The next day was a bright, sunny, gorgeous day. Children came out to play early and the temperature was quite warm. Tom woke up at 11am. Tired, he got out of bed and strutted over to his window to open his curtains. He saw how nice it was and argued with himself over if he should go out and meet his friends somewhere or finish level 19 of his blade quest game. He decided to decide later and slowly walked down the stairs to the kitchen. The house was empty. He picked up a note on the counter-top which said:  
_Tom,  
I've got to go down to London for a business conference and I'll be back on Monday. You can have some friends stay over if you want but I don't want a messy house!  
Love Mum xxxx_

Tom felt excited and then decided to meet Dan, Aniesha and Zoe to ask if they wanted to stay over for the night. 'What a good start to the holiday.' He thought. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. He walked towards the door and opened it slowly. It was Aniesha. "Hi Neish!" Tom said half yawing and half smiling.  
"Hey, Tom! Why are you still in your PJ's?" She asked.  
"I just woke up." He replied. "Oh okay well I was just asking if you wanted to come out but I can come back later when your changed?" "Okay well I was going to ask if you Dan and Zoe could stay mine tonight. My mum's in London and won't be back until Monday and she said I could have some friends over." "Okay sure! I'll ask my mum and tell Dan and Zoe. I'll come back in half an hour okay?" "Okay, see you in half an hour then."  
"Okay, bye!"  
"Bye!" Tom shut the door and ran upstairs to get changed.

***Safe house***

Zoe was in her room. She was usually there doing homework, reading books, texting and chatting. She sat on her bed and she was about to look at a message from Dan when she got a call from Aniesha.

'Hi, Aniesha! Me? I'm fine thanks! Oh Sleep at Tom's house? Yeah that'll be cool I'll ask Frank and I'll call Dan about it. Okay bye!' She put the phone down and went across the hall to see Frank at his computer. "Frank, can I sleep at Tom's tonight?" She asked him quietly.  
"Okay make sure you pack everything." He replied. "Thank you!" she exclaimed, beaming from ear to ear. She then went back to her room to pack her bags and to call Dan.

***Tom's house***

Tom, who was now fully dressed and fed, was preparing snacks for his friends when someone knocked on the door again. He opened it and Aniesha, Zoe and Dan were outside. "Hey guys! Come in." He said. They all greeted him and came in.

In the sitting room, Dan sat down and Tom turned on the telly while Zoe and Aniesha were admiring Tom's amount of blade quest books and games. "Wow, you've got quite a collection here!" Aniesha laughed.  
"I've got more upstairs!" Tom said smiling.  
"Can I see them?" Aniesha asked him.  
"Sure" he replied. He had never shown anyone his whole collection of blade quest stuff and was really delighted he was finally able.

Tom and Zoe were left in the sitting room. They were silent for a few minutes when Dan finally broke the silence. "Did you get the message I sent you before?" Dan asked quietly. It was obvious he was really keen for an answer.  
"No because I was about to view it but then Aniesha called and then I was really busy. I'm going to view them now." She replied.  
"Oh. Zoe wait I need to tell you something!" Dan said and he shot up.  
"Okay? Well I need to tell you something as well but you go first" she replied blushing.

**I hope you liked this chapter and I think you can all guess what's going to happen in the next chapter! Make sure to review **** xxx**


	3. Chapter 3- Letting out the feelings

**Chapter 3- Letting out the feelings**

Dan, who wasn't usually shy took a deep breath and went bright pink. "Zoe, every time I look at you, you make my heart beat faster and make me clear my mind off everything. When I talk to you I always have a nervous feeling and then a warm, great feeling. All I think about is you. You're beautiful, smart and amazing. I think Zoe… Zoe I think I love you." Her eyes were welling up and a tear fell down her cheek.  
"Oh Dan, I feel the same way about you too" she said with more tears running down her cheeks. Dan pulled her into a hug and they both looked into each other's eyes. Slowly they moved in and shared a kiss.

Tom and Aniesha walked down the stairs and caught them. Both their mouths dropped and then they just looked at each other and then looked at them. Zoe and Dan realised they were there and they both shot right up. "So finally Romeo and Juliet have shared their feelings" Aniesha said.  
"Awe" Tom added making kissing noises.  
"Come on, let's get some tea" Dan said throwing a pillow at Tom. They all agreed and followed on.

Afterwards, they followed Tom to his room. It was a quite big with a bed, computer, desk, book shelf and game shelf (most of them blade quest) and a few bits dotted about. "Hey guys, do you want to see my full collection of blade quest stuff?" Tom asked.  
"Tom, I already saw your full collection" Aniesha replied.  
"But Dan and Zoe haven't" He whinged pulling a face.  
"Oh we'll look at them another time?"Dan said. "What games have you got apart from blade quest?" Tom showed him all his non- blade quest games which wasn't that many. Dan and Tom finally agreed on one and started playing it.

Aniesha and Zoe was on the bed and Aniesha tried to speak but she just replied with 'huh' or 'yes' or 'nah'. It was obvious she was thinking about Dan.  
"Zoe? Hello Zoe? Earth calling Zo are you in there?" Aniesha shouted quietly. She finally woke up from her daydream.  
"Sorry!" Zoe shouted quietly back.  
"It's okay I know you were daydreaming about Dan."

"Really? How do you know that?"  
"For one I'm a spy and two you were staring at Dan all the time!"  
"Oh well I can tell who you fancy" Zoe whispered a name in her ear. Suddenly, she went bright pink. "I do not!" Aniesha said punching Zoe's arm. They both started laughing. Loudly.  
"Hey if you don't mind I'm trying to beat Dan!" he said looking annoyed. Then he looked at Aniesha who put her arms up in defence. He then went back to his game. He knew the name that Zoe had told Aniesha. Tom had a big crush on Aniesha but was too embarrassed to share his feelings with her. He quickly cleared his mind of the thought and went back into full concentration.

Dan was victorious after two and a half hours of the game. "Finally stopped playing?" Aniesha said looked bored.  
"Yeah, come on Dan let's play another game" he said directing his head to his pile of xbox games.  
"Nah I'm bored of playing computer games, let's play some footy instead" Dan suggested.  
"Dan, I can't play football and anyway I don't even have a ball" Tom pointed out.  
"Well luckily I have a ball! It's easy I'll teach you" Dan replied and he got his ball out of his bag and headed out the door. Tom sighed and they all followed.

Tom was hopeless; every time he attepted to kick the ball he missed or kicked it the wrong way. Aniesha and Zoe were sitting on the garden step. Zoe loved the way Dan was great at football. She admired his skill and his toned muscles (he showed them off every time he scored a goal). When he had scored the tenth she ran up to him and gave him a big long hug. Tom was just sat on the ground, exhausted from all the running Dan had made him do and all the time he had tried and failed kicking a ball right. Aniesha thought it was kinda cute how he always failed at kicking the ball. "Wait, what I just thought?!" She asked herself. Did she really fancy tom? "No? I can't do, I mean we're just friends" she thought. This thought was quickly put out of head when she heard a yelp.

It was Tom. When he had attepted to kick the ball he had slipped but this time twisting his ankle. "Tom are you alright?" Zoe asked, concerned. Aniesha ran over to see if he was alright. He didn't reply for a few seconds but then he replied with "I'm okay I probably just twisted my ankle" he mumbled.  
"Are you sure you're okay? Sorry for making you train for footy" Dan apologised.  
"It's okay and I'll be fine don't worry" Tom reassured. Dan and Aniesha helped him get back into the house.

Afterwards, they got into their pyjamas and Aniesha switched on the telly. "Right who's up for some scary movies?" Aniesha said spookily.  
"Scary movie? I've never seen one" Zoe stated.  
"Oh they're great fun! After the scary bit I just can't help laughing" Aniesha laughed.  
"Well okay then. Do you want to watch a scary movie, Tom and Dan?"  
"I love scary movies!" Tom exclaimed.  
"Yeah okay" Dan said and with that he slotted the dvd into the player and waited for the title screen to come on.

Tom and Aniesha found it quite scary, Dan just found it funny and Zoe was just plain confused. "Why didn't she just use the pen to stab the murderer? Then she would have escaped and she'd be fine?" Zoe asked.  
"People make it like this so when the 'victims' miss something that could help them it makes it scarier" Dan explained. Suddenly, a scary image appeared on the screen which made Zoe jump and grab Dan's hand. Tom did this to Aniesha as well. "Umm Tom you can let go off my hand now" Aniesha mentioned.  
"Oh um sorry Aniesha" he said blushing. They both felt really awquard and didn't speak for the rest of the film. When the film had ended they all decided to sleep even though it was only midnight. Aniesha, Dan and Zoe set up their sleeping bags and slowly fell asleep.

Zoe woke up a bit later. She had just had a nightmare about her time being locked up in SKUL. She got up to get a drink and realised that Dan wasn't in his sleeping bag. She then found him in the kitchen. "Hey Dan" she said pulling him into a hug. "I just had a terrible nightmare!" She added. Dan could see the fright in her eyes.  
"It's okay Zoe" Dan sympathized.  
"Dan, this might seem strange but will you sleep with me tonight?" Zoe said quietly.  
"Okay. Anything for you babe" Dan exclaimed and planted a soft kiss on her lips. They walked back to Tom's room, put they're sleeping bags together, got a blanket and both slid under it. Zoe placed her head on Dan's chest. "Every thing will be alright won't it?" Zoe asked.  
"Yes, I won't let anyone take you away again" Dan replied and kissed her forehead. She slowly fell asleep followed by Dan and they were tangled in each other.

Everything seemed fine that night but things were about to change…

**Hope you liked this chapter my others were quite small so I made this a bit longer. Thank you to:**

**Zoelook-a-like  
MiHighfan13  
anisley25  
MiHighNo.1Fan  
gladrags2013**

**for reviewing chapters 1 and 2 and if you haven't reviewed yet then make sure you do! ;) I'll update soon!xxxx**


	4. Chapter 4- the silver skinned theive

**Chapter 4- the silver skinned thieve**

Aniesha woke up earlier than the rest. She sat up and looked around. She noticed something flashing on Tom's desk. She suddenly realised what it was and quickly went over there to answer it. "Hey Frank. No it's not Tom, it's me Aniesha. How long have you been calling for? Two minutes? Okay I'll meet you at HQ. Okay bye." She put Tom's pencil down and woke up the others. "Tom. Tom are you awake? TOM WAKE UP!" Aniesha shouted and suddenly he woke. "Neish it's 8:30am!" Tom said annoyed.  
"Sorry but Frank just called. He wants us at HQ in half an hour" Aniesha said. Tom quickly got out of bed to wake the others but stopped when he saw them. "Awe look at them. Should we leave them for a few minutes?" Tom asked.  
"No we've got to get ready now!" Aniesha replied and shook Dan and then Zoe. Dan slowly woke up.  
"Neish, it's still dead early!" He exclaimed.  
"Yes I no sorry but Frank wants us at HQ and we need to get ready now" Aniesha said seriously. Tom had already started getting changed and now Zoe was wide awake.  
"What's going on?" Zoe murmured, confused.  
"We have to get ready because Frank needs us for a mission" Dan explained.  
"Oh" They all started getting changed turning away for privacy.

When they were finally ready they speed walked to HQ. When they finally got there Frank was waiting for them with Stella. "Team we have a mission for you." Frank started. "In the last couple of days, lots of powerful components have been stolen for five different research stations across the country. We believe that KORPS are behind it and have sent KORPS agent Kyle Dianglo or 'the silver skinned thieve' to steal the components. He is skilled at breaking into high security places and is dangerous and hard to find."  
"Why is he called the silver skinned thieve?" Dan asked.  
"We believe he used to work in a KORPS funded chemical plant and got a chemical split on him in an accident changing his skin silver. Your job is to find him which we think he is hiding somewhere in the eastern woods. There will be a swat team on standby but you'll have to find him, capture him and recover the stolen items" Stella replied.  
"Okay so it's a simple 'capture the villain' mission. Easy" Aniesha said with full confidence.  
"Aniesha he's dangerous and also very skilled at fighting. He's been highly trained so I'm afraid it's not so easy even with three of you" Frank said. Aniesha sighed worriedly.  
"Tom your on coms. Good luck" Frank called as they entered the lift.

They were in the MI9 van. They drove to the forest and when they got out the swat team wished them luck and they set off. They were trending through the forest for ages when they found a small hut. "Hey guys look over there" Zoe exclaimed. They noticed the hut.  
"Approach with caution, there could be security" Frank advised. Dan took a closer look and noticed a motion detector.  
"Tom can you hack that mention detector up there?" Dan asked. Tom took a look at the detector's system.  
"Yes but it'll take me a couple of minutes. The security's incredible" Tom replied. A couple of minutes later he had hacked it. "Okay it's safe to go in" Tom said.

When they entered the place was completely empty. "Damn it! There's nothing here!" Aniesha shouted.  
"Oh I wouldn't say that, girl" a voice said behind them. The three of them turned around to see a silver skinned man with jet black hair, brown eyes and wearing dirty black jeans, trainers and a jacket. Suddenly, he pressed a button and they were surrounded by maps, books, cabinets and lots of stolen items including the five components. "Unfortunately for you, you won't be alive to look at all this stuff properly" he said and let out an evil laugh. The three got into their attack positions and they collided. He took down Aniesha first kicking her at the back of her leg, hard. Then he got a gun and pointed it at Zoe. "NO!" Dan shouted and pushed Zoe out the way. He was about to pull the trigger and all the others could do was watch in horror. But Aniesha found a large, heavy pole and managed to whack Kyle round the legs. Surprisingly it really hurt him and he fell to the ground, dropping the gun.

The swat team came to take him away and Zoe and Dan examined the components. "Tom, any idea what this stuff is?" Dan asked.  
"Well they have a very advanced system and I'll look at them properly when you get back" He replied. Dan knew how close he was to dying and how close they all were and this made him shudder. Zoe too.  
"Hey, thanks for saving me before" Zoe said pulling him into a hug.  
"Hey don't worry about it. I'm never going to lose you and I'll make sure of it" Dan said. A tear fell down Zoe's cheek. She knew how close they were to dying and this horrified her. She went on life threatening missions a lot but this time the thought scared her. Maybe it's because of their relationship she wanted to protect him? Dan felt the same way to.  
"Hey lovebirds! Mind giving me a hand?" Aniesha said. They then went up to Aniesha and helped her walk out of the hut and into the van remembering she had a bad leg.

Back at HQ, Tom and Frank examined the components. "I've never seen anything like it! The technology is incredible!" Frank said.  
"Did Kyle talk when he was questioned?" Aniesha asked.  
"No he didn't say a word. We'll have to work this out by ourselves for now." Frank replied. "Now come on, time to go, we don't want your parents to be worried now do we? I'll contact you if we get anything else" He added. They nodded and left.

Aniesha was walking from Tom's house after collecting her stuff when she noticed a man following her. Alerted by this she quickened her pace and so did he. She walked down a passage way. Big mistake! Suddenly, out of public view he sneaked up behind her and grabbed her…

**Hope you liked this one and find out what happens to A niesha in the next chapter. Thanks to:**

**Llamasinflyingtractors  
MI highNo.1Fan  
gladrags2012  
MiHighFan13  
Zoelook-a-like  
for season 3 reviews  
Maddy  
for a season 2 review**

**Make sure to review if you haven't already xxxx**


	5. Chapter 5- The note

**Chapter 5- the note **

The man tried to drag Aniesha away but with all her strength she pushed him off her and kicked him in the stomach using her bad leg by accident. "Ow!" She yelped. Fortunately she managed to get the stun gun he dropped to use it on him. After he was immobilised she found a note on the floor which said: _Jacob Zander, kidnap one of those young spy brats and bring the person to me, I don't care which one you get me but don't get me V95, we need someone close so she will come running to get them back and then we can properly fulfil our objective and if they try to sabotage our mission again well we have someone close don't we? I'm counting on you,  
Crime minister.  
_Aniesha immediately picked up her pencil to call Frank. "Frank, a KORPS agent tried to kidnap me! I managed to stop him using a stun gun but I thing I've damaged my leg more" Aniesha said sounding panicked.  
"Okay, calm down tell me your current location and we'll be right there" Frank reassured. She told him her location and she waited.

In HQ Frank was sitting on the computer chair, Stella was standing next to him and a worried Aniesha was sitting at the table. "Hey what's wrong?" Dan asked.  
"A KORPS agent tried to kidnap me" Aniesha replied. This shocked everyone especially Tom. "Oh and I have note. The man dropped it" She added. They all huddled around it.  
"Well that pretty much sums up the Crime Minister's plan" Dan said.  
"Yes but why would the Crime Minister's plan be on a piece of paper, so easy to be stolen?" Frank said suspiciously.  
"Unless she wanted us to find it and she knew that Aniesha would over power the agent?" Zoe suggested.  
"Yeah maybe. I'll send someone to watch your houses just to be safe and you better be off" Frank said.  
"Yes and if there's any problems just call us okay?" Stella added. They nodded and walked off.

Outside Dan held Zoe's hands. "I won't let KORPS take you again." Dan promised.  
"Thanks for trying to protect me but by doing so you're going to get hurt and you saw what the Crime Minister put on that note. She wants someone close and _you're _close to me, Dan_. _You and the others are all I have and I won't lose you. I love you" Zoe said.  
"I know you don't want me hurt but I have to protect and I will. I love you too" Dan replied. Zoe sighed and then they shared a passionate kiss.  
"Hey my curfew is in like an hour and a half. Do you want to go somewhere like town?" Zoe asked.  
"Sure. What do you want to do there?" Dan replied.  
"I want to visit the Easter market. I also want to get few things" Zoe said.  
"Okay" and with that they headed, hand in hand to the bus stop to get to town.

The market was very busy. There was people chatting and laughing and children playing and messing about. It was a nice atmosphere. This was cut short for them when the couple spotted someone. It was Mellissa. They tried to walk another direction so she wouldn't spot them. It was too late. She walked towards them and she was about to say something when she looked down and noticed them holding hands. "Dan, what is this?" She bellowed.  
"What's what?" He asked starting to look annoyed.  
"Why are you holding hands with her?" Mellissa asked angrily.  
"Umm, she's my girlfriend?" Dan said. Mellissa was now more shocked than angry she thought how can Dan like Zoe? To her Zoe was a weird, messed up cow. The question of how Dan could like Zoe was playing on her mind. But she just wanted to get away from them as fast as she could.  
"Zoe your just a, just a slut!" She cried and walked away.  
"Hey!" Dan shouted back at her. Dan noticed Zoe eyes swelling up. "Hey don't listen to her. She's jealous and she can't have everything in the world"  
"Yeah I know but I'm just so worried about that note" Zoe sniffled.  
"Hey it'll be alright, I promised I'd protect you and if the KORPS try to take me then they'll get a bit more than two sore eyes. Come on lets go to a coffee shop or something?" Dan said reassuring her and she agreed and she kissed his cheek and the walked off to the nearest coffee shop. Tension is running high for Zoe and Dan seems the only one who can calm her down. But around every corner there is danger and that danger was getting closer and closer…

**Thank you too:  
llamasinflyingtractors  
ainsley25  
gladrags2012  
Pammywammy for reviewing ****  
Please review and favourite! I'll update when I can xxxx**


	6. Chapter 6- The fire

**Chapter 6- The fire**

Dan ordered Zoe a hot chocolate and a cake and he got himself a cappuccino at the café they went to. It was a nice, cosy, warm place where most couples went. Zoe drank her hot chocolate and got cream all over her nose! "Nice moustache!" Dan laughed. Dan had cheered up Zoe a lot but she was still worried about the note but she managed to hide her concern. A woman who worked at the café came over to their table.  
"Sorry guys, we're closing now" the woman said.  
"Come on, let's go" Dan said to Zoe and they put their cups on a tray and walked out.

It was now six o'clock. "Where should we go now?" Dan asked.  
"Well I still need to go to the market to get some Easter stuff" Zoe replied.  
"Okay let's go then" Dan said.  
The market was still heaving but they managed to get stuff with Zoe getting Easter eggs for Frank, Stella, Tom, and Aniesha and secretly buying one for Dan when he wasn't looking. Dan bought the same and he got one for his mum and dad too.  
"Come on, Dan. I'm got to be back in 25 minutes" Zoe said.  
"Yeah okay" Dan replied and they headed for the bus station.

It was about 1:30am. Dan was asleep on his small, blue bed just beside his window. Suddenly, he was woken by screams. He looked around confused, thinking it was a bad dream but then he heard them again and realised they were real. He quickly looked out his window and saw the house across the street was on fire. "Please save my girl! She's only six! She's going to die! Please someone, please!" A woman was screaming. He stared in horror and quickly grabbed his jacket and ran outside. His parents caught him leaving the house.  
"Dan what are you doing!" His mum shouted as he walked out.  
"It's too dangerous! You'll get killed! Dan stop!" His dad called.  
"I'm sorry!" Dan called back and ran into the burning building. The whole place was engulfed in flames but he could faintly hear a child shouting help from upstairs. But there was a problem. Half of the stairs had been burnt to ashes. He would have to find a new way to get up. He managed to climb the strong parts of the walls using a banister and his spy techniques.  
"Hello!" Dan called.  
"I'm in here! Please help me!" A small voice shouted. Dan followed the voice and found the girl hiding in a small cupboard. He picked her up but a piece of the ceiling fell blocking the way. He was starting to sweat heavily but he knew he had to get the girl out safely. Luckily, a room they could get to hadn't been affected by the fire and the window was open, wide enough for him and the girl to fit through. But he couldn't get out and there was a ladder but it was at the back of the garden. Four fire men ran into the garden and noticed them leaning out the window.  
"Ladder! I need the ladder" Dan shouted and almost immediately they ran and got the ladder so they could climb out safely.

He gave the girl back to the woman who hugged and kissed her well.  
"Thank you. I would of lost her if you hadn't of come along" the woman thanked him and tears fell down her cheeks. He was about to say something when the paramedics escorted him to an ambulance.

He was checked over and everything seemed fine.  
"You were very brave, young man" A woman paramedic said. Dan's parents were waiting for him. Mrs Morgan ran to hug him and you could tell she was worried sick.  
"Don't you ever do anything that dangerous again!" She shouted at him softly.  
"We were so worried! It was like you were some kind of super spy!" Mr Morgan added.  
"If only you knew" Dan muttered quietly to himself. As they were walking back inside Dan noticed graffiti on the wall: _I won't hurt them if you comply._

He didn't sleep that night. He kept thinking about the graffiti and what it meant. He knew it had something to do with the fire and he thought it must have been related to the note and he was certain it was KORPS but the question was why? It had to do with Zoe he thought and maybe this was a warning and they had to bring Zoe or something. He promised he would never let KORPS get Zoe and he knew he would protect her. He loved her too much to let her go again.

When it was 7:00am, Dan turned his phone to find 20 messages from Zoe, Aniesha and Tom. Tom's read: _You saved a kid from a burning building! This is defo going on your MI9 report! Don't worry we told the newsagents not to put it on the news. Safety first!_ One of Aniesha's read:_ OMG seriously, how do you do it?!_ One of Zoe's read: _Wow when we found out about this you gave me the shock of my life! You're so heroic I l love you xxxxxx_. Dan was relieved that it wasn't all over the news somehow but he was still puzzled about the graffiti.

_Safe house_

Zoe was in the kitchen getting a bowl of cereal when Frank came down.  
"Hey Frank. You okay?" Zoe asked  
"Yes and we've got a mission for you and the team" he said.

**Thank you for the reviews:**

**Gladrags2012  
Kazzjazz99  
anisley25  
MiHighNo.1Fan**

**Sending ya virtual chocolate **** xx  
Please review and if you have any ideas share them please ****xxx**


	7. Chapter 7- The Microchips

**Chapter 7- the microchips**

Zoe stood up immediately.  
"What's the mission?" Zoe asked.  
"I'll explain in HQ with the others but I'm afraid you won't be in the field and you'll be taking Toms place on this mission" Frank replied.  
"What? Why?"  
"Like I said I'll explain in HQ. Now get ready we have to be there in 20 minutes!"  
Zoe let out a sigh and moped up the stairs to get ready.

In HQ the team arrived down the high speed lift to HQ and were met with worried faces. The team noticed this straight away.  
"Guys, are you okay?" Aniesha asked.  
"No I'm afraid we have a very dangerous mission for you today" Stella said.  
"Aren't all our missions dangerous?" Tom said.  
"Yes but for this one, all of you will be carrying something and Tom, you won't be in HQ today but instead out on the field" Stella revealed.  
"What! You know I'm not trained in that area!" Tom shouted.  
"We need Zoe; she's the strongest out of all off us!" Dan shouted also.  
"My decision is final! You have no idea why I have arranged this order or what the mission is about so I suggest you both shut up!" Stella shouted back.  
"But…" Dan started.  
"Dan! Please" Zoe exclaimed.  
Dan shut up and let Stella explain the mission.  
"Dan, Tom and Aniesha, you will all be carrying a microchip that will be implanted in your hand. You're mission is break into KORPS base Alpha 1 and gather information about project U19. The microchips disguise you and change you're DNA completely so you can get in and out of required buildings very easily. For some reason when we tested Zoe in her sleep, the disguise didn't work but anyway we need to inject an anti-rejection chemical in you. So who's first?" Dan came forward then Aniesha and then Tom who was looking a little worried. Stella injected the chemical and Dan didn't even twitch. Aniesha was fine with it as well. But when it came to Tom…  
"Can't we put it in a pill?" Tom asked worriedly.  
"No it has to be an injection unless you want to be really ill" Stella replied. Aniesha could see he was scared and went over there and held his hand.  
"It'll be ok, I'm here" Aniesha whispered in his ear. Tom suddenly left his fear and he didn't feel a thing. He smiled and then went red.  
"Okay agents, now I need to put the microchip in"  
They all stood in line in the same order. When it was Tom's turn Aniesha held his hand again but he had beaten his fear using his feelings for Aniesha.

The spies all stood in a line. Frank got his palm and pushed it forward on the screen which said activate. Almost immediately the spies' appearances changed. Dan had short, dark brown hair with blue eyes and pale skin. Aniesha had Medium length black hair, brown eyes and the same colour skin (she looked quite the same but she was much taller and thin). Tom had long, messy, blonde hair, green eyes and slightly tanned skin. Aniesha thought Tom was very attractive and so did Tom for Aniesha even though they both thought each other was attractive already. They finally realised it. They had fallen for each other.

When they were getting ready to go Zoe ran up to Dan and hugged him followed by a soft, passionate kiss.  
"Be careful yeah?" Zoe said looking in his eyes.  
"You know I will" Dan replied and they giggled. Zoe pulled away and stood with Frank and Stella who looked like they were crying joyfully.  
"Right, good luck" The three said and the others nodded and went to lift to carry out the dangerous mission…

**Hope yous liked it and sorry I haven't updated for a bit. I lost some of the story cause of my stupid laptop so I had to redo it. Anyways thanks to:**

**MiHighNo.1Fan  
ainsley25  
Zoelook-a-like  
doctorwhofan4eva  
MiHighfan13  
KazzJazz99**

**I'll update when soon. Sami xxxxxxxx  
**


	8. Chapter 8- Section 19

**Chapter 8- Section 19**

They were dropped off about half a mile of the base.  
"God's speed" the van driver said and saluted. He was an American called Vincent. Dan just nodded but Tom and Aniesha saluted back. He then drove off and they made their way to the secret base. It was situated on a field which went on for miles and miles. The base was HUGE. Nobody could see it because it had a cloaking device (made by Dr. Steinberg himself) apart from the workers who had special glasses that made them see it. No unauthorized people ever went on the field but it was just a precaution.

On the file, they were new recruits and had to go to some admission office. When they got there, they were ordered to stand in line by a tall, black haired woman. She went along the line and read a file that they were holding and told them where they were allocated. She came to Dan. She read his file and then slammed it back into Dan's hand.  
"Simon Carter. Section 5, kidnapping" she said and pointed.  
"Good luck" Aniesha whispered and he walked away. She then read Aniesha's file and did the same she did for Dan.  
"Freya Steele. I think section 26, psychological torture" she said smiling evilly. "You'll enjoy that one "she laughed and pointed where she needed to go.  
"Tom, whatever happens, I…" Aniesha was cut off.  
"Go NOW!" the woman bellowed. Aniesha quickly walked off. Now she was at Tom. He was quite good at being undercover but he was still very scared. She got his file, read it and slammed it.  
"Christopher Potts? Says here you're a technical genius. You'll be perfect for section 19, human engineering" she told him and pointed to a glass lift. 'Human engineering? What are KORPS doing?' he thought and got into the lift.

He arrived on the third floor and he knew it was the right one because the wall had big, luminescent writing on it which said:_ SECTION 19: human,_ _genetic engineering._ Suddenly, a booming voice filled Tom's eardrums. "All section 19 workers and U19 associates, report to the main hall" it said. People started rushing about and Tom had no idea where he was going so he followed the crowd of people to a big room with a screen and a few scientists at the front with a display of technology. He felt his communicator vibrating. It was Frank. **(Tom is in normal and Frank, italics).  
**"_Tom how's the mission going? Are you okay"  
_"Yes I'm fine but I'm in some kind of assembly hall and I think they're going to talk about project U19. I was allocated into a department on human engineering"  
_"Okay, report back to me after the assembly has finished"  
_"Okay"

He put his communicator away and luckily no one saw him. Then the lights went down and everyone was silent. This was broken when a man started bellowing so everyone can hear him. "As you all know, section 19 or the human genetic engineering department has been working on project U19. We cannot tell you the full details but know this, the project will, trap, smash and destroy our enemies. Without them we can hold the world to ransom and soon control it!" he let out a wicked laugh followed by cheers from the crowd. Then a few scientists showed off their technology but then it was finished. Tom found a cupboard and picked up his communicator. This time it was Zoe.

"Hey Frank I've got a little bit of information about project U.."  
_"Tom it's me Zoe. Hurry it up I'm on my 30__th__ biscuit!"  
_"30th really? Okay well I was in this assembly and they were talking about project U19 and I think they're planning to change someone into something or someone, I don't really know but I know that they're going to use it to destroy their enemies meaning to destroy us and take over the world with it!"  
_"I'll alert Frank and Stella!"_

She ended the call and Tom came out of his cupboard. Outside were five, tough looking men with guns.  
"So, you're an MI9 agent breaking into our facility? Big mistake kid" one of the men said.  
"Oh shit!" Tom said and ran down a corridor with the KORPS agents chasing after him. He ran straight into a room, finally losing them but he didn't see the _Do not enter without protection: Hazardous machinery._

The room was white and had lots of machines, computers and screens. Tom looked in a window and saw a girl about the same age as him with medium length, blonde, curly hair, and brownish skin and was wearing what looked like a hospital patient's clothes. She had lots of wires connected to her. Tom knew he had to get her out and opened the door. He ran over to her and looked over her. He noticed something on her arm and when he took a closer look she noticed the letters: U.1.9.A.S.H.L.E.A.4. She had a barcode just like Zoe and Kloe! **(BTW this is set two weeks after the final endgame. Sorry should of mentioned that earlier ****) **Suddenly, she started screaming like she was in agony and woke up with her eyes glowing blue…

**What are KORPS planning? What is the terrible truth Tom and the team will find out? Find out soon! **** Thanks too:**

**Doctorwhofan4eva  
llamasinflyingtractors  
Zoelook-a-like  
gladrags2012  
ainsley725**

**Please review and keep tabs xxxxxx samiii ;) **


	9. Chapter 9- Ashlea

**Chapter 9- Ashlea**

"Don't hurt me! Leave me alone or I'll hurt you!" the girl screamed frantically. Tom was stood there gobsmacked. He had found a girl in a laboratory inside a huge KORPS base with a barcode like Zoe's, glowing blue eyes and was screaming. Finally he spoke.  
"Hey, hey it's okay. I'm not going to hurt you" Tom reassured. She stopped screaming and her eyes stopped glowing. They were light blue.  
"Who, who are you?" the girl asked still scared.  
"My name's Tom, what's yours?"  
"U19, that's what they call me. Sometimes they called me project A but not a real name" Tom took her arm but she forced it away. "Get off me!" she bellowed.  
"It's okay I need to look at your arm!" he shouted back but quietly. She slowly lifted up her arm to expose the code. "Hmm… I think your name is Ashlea" Tom said.  
"Ashlea? I like that name!" she exclaimed but she was still very worried.  
"Okay but we really need to get out of here!" Tom said seriously. She nodded and he followed the wires to where they were connected up to and turned them off. He then pulled off all the wires and pads off her and she slowly got up.

They made their way out of the lab with caution; there were probably loads of guards on high alert now. They turned every corner with fear of getting caught. Even if they got past the guards, how would they get off the floor? They couldn't go into the lift because they would be spotted straight away. While he was thinking this he didn't realise guards were up ahead.  
"Tom!" Ashlea hissed and pushed him into a room.  
"W-what?" Tom asked confused.  
"Shh! They might have heard us!" Ashlea replied. They waited there for a few minutes and then Tom looked through the key hole.  
"Coast is clear" Tom whispered and they sneaked out quietly. They finally came to the lift but they couldn't get in it. "We need another way to get down and alert my other team mates. Do you know if there's any stairs round here?" Tom asked.  
"No sorry. The only places I've seen round here are the lab and my cell" Ashlea replied. Tom sighed and started looking around. He noticed a door which said '_emergency exit'_  
"Ashlea, maybe there's stairs behind that door?"  
"Okay, we'll give it a try" she didn't feel scared anymore and she actually felt fearless. They pushed open the door and there was stairs! They quickly went in, closed the door behind them and shot down the stairs.

When they got to the end of the staircase, they opened the door and there was a wall with big luminescent writing which said: _Section 7: Advanced theft. _"Section 5 must be around here somewhere!" Tom sighed.  
"How do we find it then?" Ashlea asked.  
"Well we could find a map of the place or…" Tom started but was cut off.  
"We could ask someone!" Tom looked at her in disbelief and then looked away.  
"If we do that we'll be toast. Burnt toast in fact!" It was too late. Ashlea had already gone off to some woman and asked about it.  
"Urm, where would we find section 5?" Ashlea asked.  
"Newbie huh? You need to go straight east then turn left at first left turn you come to. Go straight ahead then right again and you'll see the big writing" replied the short, red haired woman. Ashlea nodded and walked away.

Ashlea told Tom the directions and they walked there. They were still very cautious about the guards and were surprised they hadn't been caught yet. When they finally go there, the place was heaving! "How are we supposed to find Dan now?" Tom huffed.  
"Who's Dan?" Ashlea asked sounding unsure.  
"Dan's another one of my team. There are four of us. I'm supposed to be inside monitoring but my friend Zoe has to do that and we swapped for this mission. Dan is supposed be in this section and Aniesha on section 26" Tom explained.  
"Well can't you contact them?"  
"Oh yeah my communicator" Tom had been in such a rush that he forgot all about it. He contacted Dan.  
**(Dan is in italics and Tom is normal)  
**"Hey Dan where are you?"  
_"I'm in a closet looking for some manual what about you?"  
_"I'm at the section 5 entrance with someone. Meet me as soon as you can"  
_"Wait with whom?"  
_"I'll explain when you meet me okay?"  
_"Ok"_

He put his communicator down and waited nervously. He was constantly looking around to see if any of the agents from upstairs had followed them.  
Ashlea was also looking around. She was much better at observing than Tom. It was probably because of her genetically engineered eyes. She noticed two agents looking at them suspiciously.  
"Tom" Ashlea whispered to him. She nodded towards the two agents.  
"We've got to get out of here!" Tom whispered back. Ashlea nodded in agreement and they slowly sneaked through the crowds of people. Tom was now very frightened and was shaking. He started to walk faster and faster and then he was almost running.  
"Tom, slow down! We'll get caught!" Ashlea exclaimed but quietly. But it was too late. As they approached another long corridor, an alarm sounded and loads of KORPS henchmen were pouring out of every angle…


	10. Chapter 10-Capture

**Chapter 10-Capture**

They were closing in on them. They got out their guns and pointed them in their direction. They put their hands behind their heads. "Smart move kids" said one of the agents. "Now move!"

In HQ Zoe was looking anxiously at the screen.  
"Frank, we've got a problem" she said shakily. Frank walked over to the screen to see Tom's and Ashlea's mark on it, surrounded by about 20 KORPS agents and they were moving down the corridor.  
"We need to alert the team quickly! Who's that with him?" he asked curiously.  
"I think I have an idea" she replied.  
"Aniesha, Dan we need to abort the mission, Tom and an unidentified person has been captured and you're at risk as well. Get out of there and fast!" Frank said down his communicator.  
"We need to rescue Tom!" Aniesha shouted.  
"I know and we'll come back for him! It's too risky!" Frank shouted back.

Stella walked into HQ after sorting things out in the safe house.  
"Frank? What's going on?" she asked. He had ended the call before Dan could say anything about his decision.  
"Tom has been kidnapped along with another person. I have told the team to withdraw" Frank replied.  
"That bloody organization! We need to get him back!" Stella exclaimed angrily.  
"We can't it's too risky!"  
"Wouldn't it be risky for them to get out unnoticed?"  
"There is a system of tunnels underneath the base that we have just found out about. Zoe you said you had an idea of who that person is?" Zoe spun round on her chair to face them.  
"Well Tom called me and said that he was in some kind of department for genetic engineering and they were talking about the U19 project" Zoe told.  
"And you didn't bother to tell us this?" Frank huffed.  
"Sorry I would but you were at the safe house"  
"Okay so that girl you think is project U19 but that means she's…"  
"Genetically engineered" Stella butted in "Would KORPS really want to do that?" She added.  
"Well they created me" Zoe said quietly and hanged her head in shame.  
"With KORPS they will do anything to achieve their goals" Frank said and walking over to Zoe and sat on a chair next to her. She looked like she was about to cry.  
"How can you all stand me? I'm a product of KORPS I'm the enemy!" Zoe whimpered.  
"Zoe because you were made by KORPS doesn't mean you're bad. It's you're actions that make you what you are and the services you have done to MI9 is pretty good" he reassured. Zoe knew he was the best at advice.  
"Thanks Frank" Zoe said and gave him a hug.

Tom and Ashlea were taken into a laboratory where Tom's communicator and tracker were taken off him. Now the others in HQ couldn't see where they were going. The KORPS agents had also realised that he had a microchip inserted under his skin. They found a way to deactivate it and he changed back into his normal appearance. Ashlea was shocked by this. They were dragged into small cells which were next to each other and had a series of bars where the teenagers could see and talk to each other. Ashlea was now very angry and started kicking the walls and destroying the pillow on her small, single bed.  
"Ashlea stop!" Tom shouted. She stopped and looked at him.  
"Why should I? All my life I've been experimented on and tested on! I thought it was my chance to escape but I'm back in this stupid, miserable cell!" Ashlea shouted back and started again. After a few good minutes of intense kicking and punching she stopped and fell to the floor crying. Tom didn't know what to say. He was disgusted at what KORPS had done but they were the worst organization in the world! With them it could always get worse.

Ashlea was asleep about 20 minutes later. Tom was at breaking point. He was very frightened and so angry. He wasn't properly trained for field work and he was dreading the thought of what KORPS were going to do with them. Suddenly, 2 KORPS agents opened the door with guns. Tom could see another 2 agents in Ashlea's cell walking towards her bed.  
"Out now! The crime minister wishes to see you. Both!" he said then smiling grimily. Tom knew this was going to be terrifying. He walked out of his cell followed by Ashlea who looked very pale.

They walked through lots of twisty corridors and around lots of corners. Finally they stopped outside a set of glass doors and there were lots of KORPS henchmen looking at them as they walking towards the back of the room where there was a chair. The crime minister was sitting on it looking very stern. The room looked a bit like the old KORPS HQ (the one the team blew up) only it was much bigger. They pushed them in front of the crime minister.  
"Well, well, well why it isn't one of those spy brats. The damage you have done to my organization is minor but has made us slow our progress! Oh and it's U19. One of KORPS best projects I believe. You will be punished for trying to escape!" the devilish woman clicked her fingers and two KORPS henchmen came up behind them. "Beat the boy!" she screamed. They grabbed him and punched him a few times in the stomach. He fell to the floor, struggling to breathe and the henchmen kicked him in the ribs a few times, his shoulders and then they picked him up by his jacket and punched him a few times in the cheek, nose and mouth. "Enough!" the crime minister shouted. They let him go and he fell to the floor screaming in agony. Ashlea knelt beside him. She was so angry that they had hurt her only friend that she wanted to kill the crime minister. "If you don't want this to happen to your friend again then you will obey! Understood?" Ashlea wanted to scream no but she knew that she couldn't let this happen again to Tom so she just nodded. "Good! Take them back to their cells" she ordered.

Back in HQ Stella, Frank and Zoe were becoming increasingly concerned about Tom.  
"Dan and Aniesha are safely going through the tunnels. I've sent MI9 to pick them up" Frank informed the others.  
"Tom's still in there! We need to do something. We've lost all ways of seeing where he is!" Zoe shouted.  
"Zoe, I'm sorry we can't do anything at the moment! We will get him back and uncover what KORPS are planning I promise" Frank said trying to stay calm. He too was very worried about Tom even if he didn't show it. Suddenly, there was a blinking light that flashed on the screen. It was Dan.  
"Frank, we've safely exited the area and we're waiting for an MI9 van to pick us up. Is there any news on Tom?" he asked.  
"We've lost track of him and there's no way we can know what's going on" Frank replied.  
"We should off helped him! He's not trained like the rest of us! He won't last!" Aniesha screamed down the line who had just taken Dan's communicator.

"Aniesha we can't do anything! It's far too dangerous! There will be double the guards, scans and everything. You're lucky you've got out and I won't lose another member off this team!" Frank shouted. Aniesha ended the call.


	11. Chapter 11- Powers

**Chapter 11-** **Powers**

Tom was thrown onto the rock hard floor of his cell. The door slammed behind him and he was in so much pain. He had never been in a fight before and this one was proper violent. Ashlea couldn't bear it. If she hadn't of escaped, Tom wouldn't of got hurt, she thought.  
"Tom" she whispered. There were no reply just groans and wheezes. He cried didn't stop until about 25 minutes later. He couldn't get up without help so he fell asleep on the floor. Ashlea didn't let anger take over her. She just burst into tears and fell onto her bed and cried herself to sleep.

Dan and Aniesha were still waiting for the MI9 van. They were about a mile away from the area.  
"This is the right place?" Dan asked worriedly.  
"I'm sure it is, look on my spy pod" Aniesha replied and gave it to him. He examined a map that was on the screen of it.  
"This is definitely the place. Call Frank to see if there being held up, Aniesha?" Aniesha got out her communicator.  
"Frank, we've been waiting here for the SWAT team for forty minutes now. Have you got any idea where it is?" she asked much calmly than before.  
"I'll try and find out where it's got to" he replied.  
"Okay. Is there any news on Tom? I shouldn't of argued before" she said quietly.  
"No I'm afraid not and I've got the location of the van, it's about 10 minutes away due to traffic and I understand you want to get Tom back but It'll be far too dangerous. I cannot afford to lose another two good agents. I'll see you when you get back" With that he ended the call.  
"So where's the van?" Dan asked. Aniesha told him and they decided to change back into their original appearances. Aniesha and Dan knew Frank meant well for not sending them to rescue Tom but they had to do something!

Hours later, Tom woke up at roughly 5:00am. He tried to sit up but his ribs and stomach were so painful. So he just lay there looking up at the plain, dark ceiling of his cell on a cold, hard floor. He just about managed to turn his head to see Ashlea enclosed in her covers. She was shaking. Suddenly, she started shouting. "Please stop! I'm sorry, I'll do it just don't kill him! Don't pull the trigger! Please, NO!" she cried. He couldn't move to wake her up without agonising pain. He couldn't shout because his throat was sore as hell so he had to wait for the nightmare to pass. It passed about 10 minutes later and she woke up.  
"Tom?" she whispered.  
"I'm here. You were having a nightmare" he said quietly.  
"I've had them for years. I always have an annual phase which lasts about 5 and an a half months" she said. She got up and went to the bars. She saw him lying there helpless but he wasn't that far away from the bars. "Can you crawl over here Tom?" She asked.  
"I can't. I'm in too much pain. I swear I have some broken ribs" he replied. Ashlea sighed but then she remembered something.  
"Stay very still. I'm going to try something" she said. Tom was confused but he nodded and she closed her eyes. Her hands started shaking and she groaned.  
"Ashlea! Stop!" he shouted worriedly. Her hands glowed blue and she pushed them through the bars and directed them at Tom. Beams of light travelled towards him and they hit him. Seconds later the beams receded and Ashlea fell to the ground in exhaustion. Tom was shocked. Not only because she had just shot him was a beam that came out of her hands but his wounds had healed. He no longer felt any pain and he could move.

He went over to the bars to see her crying.  
"Hey, what you did was amazing. What's wrong?" he asked  
"I'm a monster! I was created this way! I want to be normal!" she cried  
"You're not a monster! You just healed all my wounds. The people who made you are monsters" Suddenly, a guard opened the door and came in with a two plates of food. He placed one on the floor.  
"Eat this and in 10 minutes guards will collect you. Be ready!" he instructed and he went out of his cell and into Ashlea's and did the same.  
"Ashlea, we need to get out of here!" Tom whispered.  
"How? There's guards all over the place!" she whispered back.  
"Do you know any tunnels or anything we could use?" he asked.  
"I told you, I only know so much about the building" she replied. Tom sighed and went to get his breakfast and Ashlea did the same. Half way through eating it, two KORPS guards with guns came in to Tom's cell and three in Ashlea's.

They stood up and walked out where a guard blind folded them and they were guided to a room. When they had entered the guard took the blind fold off and Ashlea was strapped into a metal chair and Tom held by some guards. Another door opened on the far side of the room and in came the crime minister, more guards and some scientists. The treacherous crime minister and her evil scientists stood in front of the chair.  
"U19, before we begin phase 1 I will ask you a question. How has that boy got no bruises and why is he not in pain?" she asked. Oh crap! Ashlea thought. She was silent for a while and the crime minister was running out of patience which there wasn't much of. "Beat up the boy again!" she shouted. Tom closed his eyes as the guards prepared to batter him.  
"Wait!" Ashlea screamed. The devilish woman gestured for them to stop.  
"I used my powers to heal him!" she told. Crime minister looked at her angrily and then at one of the scientists.  
"Dr. Antonsen, why didn't you lock her powers!" she bellowed. He was a small, middle aged man with curly black hair and green eyes.  
"We tried but they wouldn't so we just left it. We didn't think she would dare use them anyway. She is getting much stronger, ma'am" the men said. He had a Swedish accent.  
"Well then, start phase 1!" the woman ordered.  
"What are you going to do to her?" Tom asked concerned, angry and scared.  
"Oh nothing special. Just to condition her for the real thing!" she replied and then laughed wickedly.  
"What's the real thing?" Tom asked.  
"Oh you'll find out soon enough" she replied.  
Suddenly, there was a humming noise coming from the chair and Ashlea began to shake. 30 seconds later the humming stopped and Ashlea slumped back into the chair, lifeless…

**What a cliff hanger aye and bit of sci-fi going on a think? Thank you to reviewers and please make sure to review and I'll update soon! Sami xxxxxxxxx**


	12. Chapter 12- The plan

**Chapter 12- The Plan**

"You've killed her!" Tom shouted. A guard put his hand over his mouth.  
"Check her vital signs!" the dr. ordered. A scientist with a tablet stood in front of Ashlea and scanned her. She looked at the dr. and shook her head.  
"No! How could you let this happen!" the crime minister screamed.  
"Wait, the scanner's picking up a very faint pulse" said the scientist.  
"Take that boy back to his cell and send U19 to medical! We want her in top condition" the crime minister ordered and Tom was blindfolded and taken back to his cell.

Aniesha and Dan had stayed overnight in HQ. They had used every scan and tracker they had to try and see what was going on inside the base but to no avail. They were all worried sick especially Aniesha. She was sat at the table quietly. Zoe came over and hugged her.  
"We'll get him back. I promise we'll think of something" Zoe said. Aniesha smiled but suddenly, a message flashed on the screen. Aniesha and Zoe stood up and everyone looked. Frank accepted it and on the screen was a stern crime minister.  
"Hello every MI9 agent viewing this message. We have something that belongs to you and in exchange I want something that belongs to us. Give us V95 and we'll give you your fellow agent. Meet us outside the Macine fields tomorrow, 1pm sharp or they'll be hell to pay!" The message ended.  
"Oh god! What are we going to do?" Dan asked.  
"We can't give up Zoe but we need to get Tom back!" Aniesha exclaimed.  
"Maybe we could ambush them and then sneak Tom out or something?" Dan said. He looked and Zoe.  
"I have to go. You need Tom more than you need me" Zoe said. Dan held her hand and looked at her face to face.  
"No, I won't let them take you! We'll find a plan to get you both. They can't be that hard to beat well unless their robots but I doubt it" Dan said.  
"Wait that's it!" Stella exclaimed. They all looked at her.  
"MI9 research has recently developed a robot that can take the shape and appearance of any person and it can even show the human insides if they scan it. It's absolutely fool proof!"  
"How would we control it though?" Aniesha asked.  
"We can control it from HQ. I'll contact the research centre to see if it's ready" Frank said. They nodded and Frank made a call. After five minutes of Frank ranting and raving to technical about why it was important they needed the robot, they agreed.  
"They said yes and we have to pick it up in an hour" Frank told. They nodded but suddenly, Aniesha's phone vibrated. It was her mum. After she had spoken to her, her face suddenly changed to annoyance and disappointment.  
"Guys, I'm sorry but I've got to go. It's Easter Sunday and the family's coming" she said. She gave Zoe a hug. "Good luck" she said to them when she was about to get into the lift and left  
"Come on, let's get ready" Frank said.  
"Wait a minute, where's my spy pod" Dan asked.

Tom was in his cell. He was sat on his bed with his head in his hands. Lots of questions were buzzing through his mind. What was their plan? What would they do to him? Would the team ever rescue him? Suddenly, he had a vision of Dan, Aniesha, Zoe, Frank and Stella laughing at him for getting captured and not caring about him whatsoever. This made him punch a wall which hurt a lot! But just as he thought his luck had run out, the brick that he punched had pushed back, opening a hatch in the floor! He looked down it to reveal a short ladder with a tunnel at the bottom! Perfect, he thought. He knew he had to escape but he couldn't leave Ashlea! He thought of a plan which where he would escape his cell and find his way to the medical centre if the tunnel ran under it. If not then he would just find somewhere near to it and take Ashlea. He didn't know the way round the base though. It was huge! She could have been anywhere. He had to try something so he got into the hatch, closed it (there was a button at the side) and made his way. There were lights in tunnel fortunately. He came to a hatch. "I can't open it, I'll reveal myself!" he whispered to himself. He sat there, sweating and almost crying. It's hopeless he thought. Suddenly, he heard a beep. This startled him but when he looked he found… Dan's spy pod! He opened it desperately and contacted HQ. In HQ they were about to leave when the computer flashed. _DAN_ flashed on the screen.  
"Don't open it could be KORPS!" Stella advised  
"Well who would get the correct frequency for our channel" Frank said. Stella realised that it had to be Tom and opened it. Luckily for them it was Tom  
"Tom! Are you alright? How did you get Dan's spy pod" Zoe asked.  
"In my cell I well stumbled upon a hatch for a tunnel and I found his spy pod. I'm not alone, there's a girl called Ashlea or the U1 9 project with amazing powers. But she's ill and I need to get her out safely. I don't have a clue where I'm going and their going to track this call anyway" Tom explained.  
"I can help with that! We have some new MI9 software that can make any call invisible to trackers" Frank said and activated it. "You should be good. Stella we may not require the robot after all. Tom we'll guide you to get Ashlea back. Dan contact Aniesha and tell her what's happening" he ordered.  
"Sounds like a plan!" Tom exclaimed quietly.

**Hope you enjoyed it! I think this could be the third to last chapter or something so sorry guys but it's been fun writing it! Please review! Samiii xoxoxoxox**


	13. Chapter 13- Their plan revealed

**Chapter 13- Their Plan revealed**

"Right Tom, it says on this map we've uploaded that the medical centre is on the first floor. You're on the ground and it's not that away from your position" Frank explained.  
"Wait a minute. The guard is going to notice I'm gone! I was in such a hurry to escape that I forgot all about it! What do I do?" Tom said panicky. But it was too late. Suddenly, a faint alarm bell came to his attention. He was sweating now. He heard a voice say, "The agent has escaped! Check everywhere especially the tunnels"  
"What do I do!" he whispered  
"Tom there's 3 people in the tunnels and they're near you're location! You need to get out of there, we've managed to mask you're location from the KORPS scanners but you need to get out. There's a hatch round the corner which leads to a room with no life form. Hurry up!" Frank instructed. As quickly and quietly as he could he turned the corner but he faced a new problem…

Ashlea woke up on a green sheeted bed. Her hands and feet were strapped so she couldn't move. She tried to use her powers, something she wouldn't dear to do, but as much as she tried she couldn't break free. Damn! They must be locked, she thought. She had a splitting headache and felt very unwell. Suddenly, she heard a door open and in came the crime minister looking very angry along with the same scientists as before and two people which looked like doctors. The crime minister stood behind her bed and pulled her hair hard. She yet out a yelp and scream as she pulled harder.  
"Where is he?" she bellowed  
"Who?" Ashlea yelped  
"You're little spy friend. He's gone!" the woman screamed.  
"I swear I have nothing to do with it but I want answers!" she screamed back. The wicked woman let go of her and moved so she could see her properly.  
"Answers with what?" the woman asked sounding calmed a bit  
"I-I want to know what is my purpose? Why do you need me and Tom?" she asked sounding scared. The crime minister cackled.  
"Well there's no point of me keeping it from you. You'll forget soon enough. You see Ashlea we created you for one purpose which is for you to help run KORPS" she explained. Ashlea's eyes widened. "I only need Tom for the switch" she added.  
"Switch? What switch?" the anxious girl asked.  
"You remember the mastermind?" Ashlea suddenly went into deep thought and a flashback took place…  
_7 years ago…_

Ashlea was in a chair. She was told that someone was going to see her. She was very curious of who this was. Suddenly, three men walked through and stood in front of her and in came was a machine thing. It was being pushed. The screen had an orange brain with lots of energy coming from it and wires were connected to the machine. It was the mastermind.  
"So, this is the famous U19" he said sarcastically. She was very shocked it spoke and she knew he was dark. "You have tested this for a match, dr Hinstern?" he asked.  
"Yes, she wasn't match" the man said. He had been pushing the vile machine.  
"Oh well. We still have big plans for you and we will find my match" the mastermind laughed.

"Now do you remember?" the crime minister asked.  
"Yes but still what do you mean by switch? Who's his match?" Ashlea asked curiously and anxiously at the same time.  
"Tom isn't the only band of spy's to come across this base today. Two others we believe weren't spotted. The person we are after is part of this group of teenage spies and we were planning to give Tom for this person but we can't without that boy! The person is the match. She will lead KORPS with you at her side" the crime minister explained then let out an evil laugh.  
"No! I won't let you!" Ashlea shouted.  
"Oh it's too late for that. With no powers and your hope escaped, how will you stop me? Goodbye U19" she said and exited along with the others. She lay there with tears streaming down her cheeks. This made her more determined to escape.

Meanwhile in the tunnel Tom had encountered a problem. In front of him were a camera and a laser underneath him. He stood very quiet and still. Frank had just noticed and started hacking it.  
"What's going on?" Zoe asked. He was too busy hacking the camera but Zoe obviously knew something was going wrong.  
"It's that one!" Zoe said assisting after seeing what he was doing. In the tunnel the camera suddenly, flopped down.  
"You're good to go, open the hatch" Frank said.  
"Bloody hell, there's danger around every corner in this place!" Tom exclaimed and opened the hatch. He climbed through and he was in a place which looked much like a conference room.  
"Tom this is getting really dangerous. The place has tripled its guards looking for you. I suggest you find another way out. Stella is sending a SWAT team so you can get home" Frank advised.  
"No! I can't leave her to be experimented on. She doesn't deserve this and I have to help her! I'm not leaving until I get her out!" Tom said angrily. Frank sighed. He knew he couldn't do anything to change his mind.  
"Right Tom, there's a set of stairs right outside the room you are in but there's guards all over the place!" Frank said.  
"Okay well how do I get past them?" Tom asked. He looked around and found a box full of old KORPS uniforms! "Hey Frank I've got an idea"

Tom put on the suit and opened the door. The whole corridor had KORPS guards patrolling it. He luckily managed to sneak past with no one suspecting him. He casually walked up the stairs and along another long twisty corridor. He couldn't use his spy pod because there were loads of guards but eventually he found it. He came in front of two big doors which said medical centre. He walked in. He was in a place which looked a bit like an A+E department. He knew she wouldn't be in this place. To his left he noticed a board which said the different departments and wards. One stand out in particular which said: _Special investigation department._ He decided to check it out. Usually he would be scared but now he felt fearless. There was a lift and he decided to take to risk of using it. Once inside he couldn't find the one which said Special investigation department but there was a plain black button. He decided to press it but a voice said: "Please input code" Code? He thought. He noticed the buttons had a letter on each of them and they were: OPRKAEDS. He examined them and then realised. "KORPS you idiot!" he said to himself and he pressed them. "Pass code accepted" the voice said and the lift shut its doors and went up. The lift stopped at a dust free, white room with lots of monitors. There was a screen at the back of the room. He decided to take a chance and he walked towards it. He pushed the screen to a side to reveal a sleeping Ashlea, strapped to a green sheeted bed. He smiled in delight nut he knew they weren't out of the woods yet.  
"Ashlea! Wake up please! It's me Tom" he said shaking her. She slowly opened her eyes and gave out a huge smile.  
"I thought you left me" she said sleepily  
"You're my friend and I wouldn't leave you! Come on we've got to go!" he said untying the straps and letting her free. They didn't realise that there was a camera in the corner which saw everything. Suddenly, the door slammed open and guards came out with guns pointing at them along with the crime minister. "Look what we have-" the crime minister didn't finish because there was a loud bang that came from outside the building with a man shouting; "This is MI9! This base is under our control".

**Hope you liked it! My last chapter is coming soon so make sure not to miss out and review!xxxxxxxxxx **


	14. Chapter 14- A Happy ending?

**Chapter 14- A happy ending?**

The crime minister was fuming. "Shoot the boy!" she ordered  
"Oh no you don't!" Ashlea screamed and pushed him out the way. Her eyes glowed blue and in half a second, all the guards were unconscious. She turned to the crime minister.  
"Oh U19, you can't get to me that easily" she said. She smiled and pressed a watch, which she was wearing, like a button. She immediately disappeared into thin air. Ashlea just stood there dumbfounded and took a deep breath and fell to the floor, exhausted. Tom went over to her and said something but she didn't hear him and blacked out. Two MI9 agents came into the room about 10 minutes later and carried Ashlea with Tom following them to safety.

When Tom had been checked over by medical he was allowed to go. He had to leave Ashlea to rest in hospital so he went back to HQ. There Frank, Dan and Zoe were waiting for him (Stella wasn't there because she was at the MI9 hospital with baffled scientists due to some of Ashlea's scans). Zoe and Dan came over and gave him a hug and Frank tapped him on the shoulder.  
"Thanks guys but where's Aniesha? I need to tell her something" he told.  
"I'm right here" said a familiar voice. Aniesha came out of the lift and gave Tom a huge hug.  
"I need to tell you something" Tom whispered in her hair  
"I do too. Come with me" she whispered back, let go and went to lift where Tom followed.

They went to the park. Luckily, there was hardly anyone on it apart from two mothers with screaming children.  
"I was worried about you" Aniesha said  
"Me too" he said. She took his hands.  
"I really do like you Tom" she said. Tom blushed and so did Aniesha.  
"I well… I like you too. You're always on my mind" he said and blushed even more. They looked into each other's eyes, leaned forward and their lips met. They kissed for what seemed like hours but were really a couple of minutes.  
"Come on, let's get back" Aniesha said and they stood up and headed back holding hands.

In HQ Zoe and Dan were discussing Tom and Aniesha  
"I think they'll make a great couple!" Zoe exclaimed.  
"Yeah same" Dan said. Frank came over.  
"Well the base has been is completely under our control and all KORPS agents have been arrested who were at the base" Frank told them smiling.  
"That's great but one question: the silver skinned thieve, the components, Aniesha's almost kidnap and the fire and graffiti, why did these happen?" Dan asked  
"Well we believe that the silver skinned thieve was to attract our attention to those components which made us find out about Ashlea. It was really a computer type thing which had information about the base. The attempt to kidnap Aniesha was probably for what KORPS used Tom for. I think the fire was also to get our attention and the graffiti as well. I think someone was spying on you and that sleepover and that little romance of you to grabbed their attention" Frank explained.  
"Well that pretty much explains it" Dan said. Tom and Aniesha came down the lift.  
"Hey what's going on?" Tom asked  
"Frank was just explaining about the events that have happening this week like the fire and stuff" Zoe explained.  
"Oh well explain again!" Aniesha exclaimed smiling. Frank sighed and began.  
_A Week later_

The bell had just rang and everybody came into their classroom and stood at their desks waiting for Mr. McNab. Aniesha sat behind Tom and Zoe behind Dan. Mr. McNab finally came in and ordered them to sit down. He started talking about the new term and events and stuff. Aniesha tapped Tom's shoulder and he turned round.  
"Hey, how's Ashlea?" she asked smiling  
"Oh she's fine but they're still running tested but she's fine" Tom replied smiling back. His smile made her heart melt. Suddenly, they felt a vibration coming from their blazer pockets and then went off with Dan and Zoe for their next mission.  
The End

**Hope you liked this story! Been fun writing it **** thanks for the reviews all were really nice **** I'm not doing sequel but I'm gonna start a new story very soon! Samiii xxxxxxxxxxx**


End file.
